


Kyoya's little brother

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoying Tamaki, Bottom Severus Snape, Culture Shock, De-Aged Severus Snape, F/M, Gen, Genius Severus Snape, Host Club Groupies, Host Clubs, Kyoya has a heart, M/M, Male Bearer Severus Snape, Obvious Tamaki Suoh, Potions Accident, Severus Snape got raised in Japan, Shy Severus Snape, Sub Severus Snape, Young Severus Snape, culture clash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: A potions accident during a Japanese Potions conference resulted in a permanent deaging of all guests. Severus who had been deaged to a adorable 5-year old had been adopted by the Ootori-clan as their 4th son. He and Kyoya are very close, after being only a few years apart. Since being certified a genius, Headmaster Suoh and his father decided that Severus should skip Middleschool and directly start at age 14 with Highschool. The only fly in the ointment for Kyoya is Nekozawa's interest in his baby brother, including inviting him regularly over to their Dark Arts Club meeting. And after Severus had started Highschool the family bodyguards had often informed the family about bizarre clothed men and women, with sticks on them, that seems to be looking for a missing man.





	1. Scheming and planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [A_Perverted_Romance_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [BlackSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSky/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [Chelonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [Saint_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Snape/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts), [GrandMaster45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/gifts), [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [BlackBatsandCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/gifts).



> presented with the friendly support of my Beta PiffyEQ... XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scheming of the Japanese Minister of Magic with a chosen group to gain control over the Potions Community...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ouran.fandom.com/wiki/Ouran_High_School_Host_Club_Wiki (for all, who want to learn more ;3

A secret meeting between the Japanese Minister of Magic, Ryotaro Ito, and a few of the most influential magical families of Japan took place in April 1980 – it would change the world forever. They had planned to create an accident at the Potions Conference that would take place during Summer 1980, a potion, that had been held back by the Japanese Ministry and would ensure a permanent de-aging of anyone who got into contact with the fumes. This would allow Japan to secure the brightest minds in the field of potions and ensure their loyalty to Japan while they enjoyed a second childhood on the Japanese isles.

 

A star guest of the evening would be the youngest Potions Master of the Western World – Severus S. Snape – he would be given to the Otori-clan and raised as their 4 th  son – Otori Seiji alongside Yoshio’s other children, while Minister Ito would be his godfather and help to guide the young prodigy in the right direction.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’m glad that you could come. In a few months the Potions conference will take place in Japan, and this is our chance to get our hands on the brightest minds in the Potions community. I’m more than happy to note, how many of you have offered to adopt one of those bright minds, and to ensure that they will grow up in a way to befit Japan’s interests and benefits.”, began Ito.

 

“How young will they be?”, asked Yoshio – he didn’t want a crying babe in his household, and sharing a look with the others around the table, their opinion was the same.

 

“Our Potions Department has created a potion that will de-age anyone to the age of 5 years old. They will even keep the knowledge that they had gained over the years, but it will be mainly dormant until something triggers their memories. Everything else will be wiped out as soon as the fumes de-age our honoured guests. Another advantage of the potion is that the fumes will vanish within seconds, thereby allowing us to remove the children and hand them over to their respective families. The ritual rooms and the required blood adoption will be ready, as soon as you would wish it.”, explained Minister Ito calmly.

 

“What will you tell the world? How will you escape their scrutiny?”, asked Fusaru.

 

“We have everything prepared – a tragic potions accident: the whole building burnt to the ground, and only ashes and bone fragments were found. Everything else had been lost in the Fiendfyre that one of the more careless Potions Masters used for his demonstration. Of course, we will order a week of mourning for the whole country, but in the end, nobody will be able to accuse us of lying.”, smirked the Minister.

 

“How long do we have to wait until we can take them abroad?”, asked one of the female heiresses.

 

“We advise waiting at least 5 years before you take them to Europe, or better said, to their old home countries. We can’t be sure if the blood adoption and growing up in our culture will hide all changes to their old life successfully. But it’s quite possible that the more famous amongst them would be searched for a few years. I want to thank all of you for your assistance and support. With your help, we will ensure that Japan and Asia, once more, will rule one of the more important magical disciplines.”, remarked Minister Ito, as he ended the meeting.

* * *

 Only Fusaru Suoh and Yoshio Otori stayed back for another important discussion. Depending on their new homes, at least a 1/3 of them would attend Ouran Academy and the trio agreed that should it be possible, the gifted children should be allowed to skip a few school years. Seiji would be able to do it quite easily, and it was better to ensure that those gifted children will not be bored during their lessons. Should it be necessary his magical tutoring will take the brunt of his anger.

 

“How is your wife doing these days, Fusaru?”, asked Ito.

 

“She is doing better. Thanks to Yoshio’s revolutionary new medicine, she will slowly recover. Tamaki will be staying with her until he finishes primary school, and then he will be coming back to Japan to learn about his future role and place in our society.”, said Fusaru smiling.

 

“He does look more like her, am I right, Fusaru. Your mother is not going to like it.”, warned Yoshio.

 

“Indeed, but we have another mansion on the main estate where he will live with his own personnel, until mother has warmed up to him; even if it takes years. He is my only heir; although, we still hope, that someday, she will gift me with another child when her strength returns.”, agreed Fusaru.

 

“Kyoya should keep an eye on him. My third one is too serious for his own good; always planning, reading, and focusing on his future. It’s nothing bad, and I can see in him everything that would make him a possible leader of our clan and of our company, after he has proven himself worthy.”, suggested Yoshio.

 

“Ah, you were always a man who isn’t easily satisfied. Although your eldest children have set the bars quite high – with their marks and their dreams.”, commented Ito lightly.

 

“It’s better for them to tell them early what you expect from your children. And either they can do it or not. Seiji will fit right in and help Kyoya to train his own empathy. Although, knowing my third son, his patience will be solely focused on family, and if they’re lucky some of his closest friends. That’s why I would like him to meet your son, Fusaru – he would probably keep him on his toes.”, smirked Yoshio.

 

“So, you have seen his medical files?”, inquired Ito.

 

“I have. It’s quite rare that a young boy is capable of bearing children. Even a blood adoption won’t change that; however, I will inform him about it when Seiji is a few years older, as well as the rest of the family. After all, it’s important to protect his virtue – and it could be quite helpful if we went looking for a beneficial marriage contract.”, laughed Yoshio.

 

“You’re impossible, old friend.”, groaned Ito as he walked with them out of the building.

 

“Maybe, nevertheless I will inform our family healer to be ready when we bring Seiji home with us. How will you ensure that nobody will be asking questions?”

 

“We will cover it up as a terrorist attack. Luckily for us there are still enough of those wannabe dark and light lords around who would mindlessly attack such conferences. Sending one of their fresh initiated minions, who lost his nerves, and used a curse that wasn’t able to be controlled by the young one. As long as you ensure that Seiji won’t have any nightmares about it, all should be well.

 

“Alright, but don’t be a stranger, Ryotaro, Seiji has every right to see his godfather more often this year.”, growled Yoshio.

 

“Of course, I had missed the little one. I will come over next week, until then.”, greeted Ito as he went back into the Ministry.

 

“Will it work?”, asked Fusaru.

 

“Without a doubt. He was always very cunning, and he has never failed before. Still, Seiji won’t be getting additional lessons before he turns 7 years old.”, smirked Yoshio.

 

“Isn’t that a bit harsh?”, inquired Director Suoh.

 

“Not at all. The same rule applies for all of my children, besides, knowing the little scamp, he would try one way or the other to sneak into their lessons. Kyoya had done the same at that age.”, chuckled Yoshio Otori.

 

“Isn’t it a good sign when they enjoy to learn? Or do you fear that they wouldn’t know their own limits?”, Fusaru wanted to know from one of his oldest friends.

 

“Of course it’s a good sign, but we both know that Seiji has been sick for a few years, and he still needs more time to recover, old friend. Until then, I wouldn’t want him to do anything that could set him back again. Reading is fine, as long as he doesn’t strain himself too much.”, explained Yoshio.

 

“Understandable, but he has inherited your stubbornness and your wife’s shyness. Hopefully Kyoya, and maybe Tamaki, will help him to overcome it.”, remarked Fusaru.

 

“Well, depending on the result of his latest medical scan, I had considered arranging a few ‘meet and greet’ dates with some of the older families. I do not think that Seiji would be so keen on meeting girls, except his mother and sister, he isn’t one for female company.”, smirked Director Otori.

 

“Why am I not surprised? Let’s hope that Seiji will be feeling better soon, and maybe you can bring him to me for a short visit. He would probably even manage to charm my mother.”, laughed Suoh, before he went to his parking car.

* * *

 Both men had known that some would at least try to eavesdrop on them, so they had done everything to mislead the morons, who they would be able to get one over them. Softly smiling, as he once more studied Seiji’s picture, Yoshio waited for the perfect opportunity to apparate home. Yes, it wouldn’t be long before he could embrace his youngest son once more. Seiji would flourish and be able to finally overcome his dark past, while Kyoya had someone else to focus his attention on.

 

Nobody would be able to stop them now – and nobody would ever learn the truth about the tragic accident at the annual Potions conference. They won’t fail, and nobody except them would be any wiser.


	2. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack on the Potions conference - Seiji meets his family....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10th September 2019 - now edited by my beta... ;)
> 
> Picture 1: Ootori men: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/79/33/4c/79334cb5d8d98090d3f03de0e8624e03.jpg  
> Picture 2: Fuyumi Ootori - https://cdn.playbuzz.com/cdn/5e63a472-268d-4ebd-99d5-4c776ba0f0b9/4c0b533d-8bb8-4a1e-baa4-9198d57c38d0.png

Everything was prepared as in July the annual Potions Conference started. Never before had so many participants been in attendance, and the star guest was rumoured to be Severus Snape; the youngest Potions Master of the Western World, having achieved his Mastery at age 20, many did wonder, what else he would be able to achieve.

 

He hadn’t wanted to go to Japan at all – his heart was still broken after learning that not only his former best friend Lily had married his childhood tormentor but seems to be expecting their first child. Just to numb the pain, he had solely focused on his Potions Mastery and achieved it within 2 years – instead of the estimated 4-6 years it normally takes. Potions had never disappointed him or betrayed him, unlike humans.

 

His family and friends had been adamant that he should go to the Potions conference, presenting his own work and just have a good time. A vacation, well deserved for all his hard work. Severus relented, nobody in his right mind would dare to refuse one of the Black sisters.

 

At that time, he hadn’t known it, but it was a plan from Lucius and Narcissa to keep the youngest of them safe; you never know how dangerous the conflict between their side and the light would become. Narcissa would do anything within her power to protect them, and with the help of Winky and Kreacher, who had been sworn to secrecy, they had successfully convinced Regulus and Barty jr. to study in Italy at one of the best international magical universities, while sharing a small flat near the Forum Romanum.

 

Maybe this wasn’t so surprising, as they had been a couple since their 5 th year. Barty’s father had hated it, but didn’t dare to forbid his only child from finding happiness, especially after Barty’s mother had already given her permission for courting the younger Black.

* * *

Voldemort had been immortal – not because of the usage of Horcruxes, no, his coming of age had triggered a long-dormant gene of the Peverell bloodline that caused immortality. Even Myrtle had been revived with the help of a forgotten ritual, and the return of the Resurrection Stone to Death, and gaining a new life as Voldemort’s younger sister, Merope Delphini Slytherin-Peverell. She should help to balance Marvolo out, and to keep an eye on dangerous mood swings because of Dumbledore’s past transgressions.

 

The ghost who haunted Olive Hornby, and got imprisoned at Hogwarts, had been the shade of her bullied self and got sacrificed to allow Myrtle a new and happy life. Not to mention that it pissed of Dumbledore immensely, as the whole world could see how much Lord Slytherin-Peverell  _ loves and worships _ his younger twin. They had even successfully faked a history for her, that she had been growing up in France after being separated after their birth from her twin – another hideous plan from their muggle sire.

 

The twins got reunited at age 20 during Tom’s travels and their perfect pureblood manners astonished the European nobility. Merope even spent her free time meeting with influential families and visiting schools, orphanages, and nurseries in both worlds, much to Dumbledore’s dismay.

 

As a boon of Lady Magic, Fate, and Death, the  _ fake _ prophecy had been told to them and a protective layer on those who are truly loyal to the dark side had been added. This would prevent Voldemort from going on a killing spree and trying to get rid of the Potters and Longbottoms. A decision which the newly dubbed Merope approved of very much.

 

Instead of sending his followers on raids, Voldemort used the political approach, and making himself - thanks to his natural charms and looks – within a short amount of time, into one of the most well known advisors of the ICW and could even replace the old coot as the representative for Britain. Dumbledore hadn’t been pleased about that.

* * *

He was only known as headmaster. The Head of the Wizengamot had been offered to Augusta “Dragonlady” Longbottom. And to make it even worse for the old coot, a law had been passed that you could only hold  **1 position of power** at the same time; therefore, he couldn’t meddle in politics and still be headmaster of Hogwarts or sit in the ICW. To make it worse, every adult wixen had now to swear a loyalty oath to the British Monarchy. The lists had been held in trust by the Goblins, and anyone who refused the oath of loyalty could even lose their job and got blacklisted, life wasn’t fair.

 

Suddenly, an idea made him smile happily – yes, he just needs to find leverage to get it all back and so much more. The perfect leverage for this would be no one other than Severus Prince-Snape, the youngest Potions Master in centuries. Lily Evans-Potter may no longer be best buddies with him, but she could be easily persuaded that they need to work together, so that they could lead Severus back into the light. Whereas most of the Marauders would follow him like good little sheeple, especially, when he more or less promise them that Severus would suffer greatly.

 

However, before he could set his plan into motion, a memo from the Ministry reached him – his old friend and sycophant Doge informed him that the list for the British participants for the Potions conference in Japan had been updated, and among the guests would also be Severus Prince-Snape. In fact, the young Potions Master had already travelled via portkey to Tokyo. 

 

Dumbledore screamed infuriated, how dare they ruin his plans! Now he would either need to wait until the conference was over or send some of his minions to grab the stubborn Ex-Slytherin. No, better to wait and prepare the trap for his return. He wouldn’t escape him. And then would Dumbledore enjoy it to ruin Tom, his so-called sister and the dark side.

* * *

As soon as Severus had reached the portkey destination in Tokyo, he had been watched, not only by members of his future family, but also by the security personnel of the Potions conference. It was not every day that you had the chance to meet such a brilliant mind in person, and as usually, Minister Ito politely greeted the young man and accompanied him to his hotel, where the members of the conference would stay during the event.

 

A shower and a change of clothes later, as well as warding his belongings against strangers, Severus ventured back into the public area of the hotel. His language lessons, provided by the Malfoys, ensured that he wouldn’t have any troubles during his stay in Tokyo as well as more freedom and independence, both of which are valued very much by the young Potions Master.

 

The conference would start on the next day, and at noon, a new revolutionary potion would be presented to the public. Severus was looking forward to this, but not to anything else. Knowing all too well that he had at least two floo calls to make before he could call it a night; otherwise, he knew that Bellatrix would appear within minutes to look for him, and that really was something that he wanted to avoid at any cost. At times, Lord Slytherin and Co. were much too caring for his own good.

 

Severus had spent a pleasant evening in the hotel, made his required floo calls from his hotel room, and went to bed early. Surprisingly, he didn’t even get disturbed by bad dreams, which wasn’t always the case. After a shower and a fresh change of clothes, which Narcissa had chosen for him, above the suit he would wear the robe with his master insignia, luckily a hat wasn’t necessary. He ate a light Japanese breakfast in the hotel restaurant before leaving for the conference. His own potions satchel had already been shrunken and kept well hidden under his robes.

 

Severus hadn’t been the only one who had come early and being led into the conference hall, but since he was used to taking chances, the young Potions Master sat down beside the other early risers, and within minutes a vivid debate about the restrictions for Potions Masters occurred.

* * *

The conference started at 12 o’clock, and the mysterious potion would be presented at 1pm; however, unknown to the participants, in and outside of the building, there had been cast extra strong anti-apparition wards to prevent any escape from their targets. Portkeys would still work, and the conference building had been built partially with anti-Fiendfyre material. Special blow darts had been prepared to knock out the guests before administering the potion that will ensure their permanent de-aging. A specially designed cauldron that would be able to resist the demonic fire for at least 30 minutes, was going to be used; more than enough time to administer the blood adoption to the chosen targets and to portkey them to the prepared hospitals.

 

Everything was prepared, even the fake news report about the attack on the Potions conference, to ensure that nobody would ever learn the truth. Fusaru had even informed his family that they would be visiting Seiji in the Hospital in the late afternoon, and talk with his healer regarding when they would be allowed to take Seiji home.

 

Severus had a bad feeling that got triggered as the older wizard on the podium suddenly cast Fiendfyre to heat the cauldron after he had added all the ingredients into the semi-prepared potion. He got on his feet, but before he could even consider to activate his emergency portkey, as the portkey tattoo still wasn’t finished yet, he felt something nicking his skin, and collapsed on the floor as well as the other guests.

 

The potion hit all of them, except the one who caused the explosion, as he had immediately activated his own portkey during the chaos. Within minutes all participants lay unconscious on the floor, coated in the mysterious permanent de-aging potion, as the minions portkeyed them out a few minutes before the whole building got destroyed by the demonic flames.

* * *

The young boy looked a lot like Kyoya, but was much too thin, and the injuries from his past life had made a reappearance; therefore the healer was kept busy for hours resetting the bones, even having to re-break many of them in order to set them correctly and setting up the IV with the necessary nutrition and healing potion.

 

At 5pm the family was allowed to enter the room, where Seiji was still sleeping. His left arm had been put in a cast, and a bandage supported his sprained right ankle. A short nod and Fusaru’s wife and daughter were the first to enter the room.

The blood adoption potion had also contained a strong memory blocker that ensured that Severus/Seiji wouldn’t be able to remember his old life, except for some very strong triggers, but would still have access to his knowledge about spells, potions, and magical theory that he had learned in his former life.

 

Seiji groaned, before slowly opening the eyes, what had happened to him? Where was he? And who were the two females above him?

* * *

“My little Seiji, you have terrified all of us. Please, you need to be more careful in the future.”, began Fusaru’s wife.

 

“Nani — what?”murmured the semi-awake boy, before being hugged carefully by mother and daughter.

 

“We are so happy that you were able to escape those kidnappers, Seiji, but they have hurt you so badly that you had to spend a few weeks in an enchanted sleep, and you need to take it slowly, or you won’t recover completely.”, told him his older sister.

 

“I do not understand.”replied the confused boy. “Why am I so little? I should be much older, I am not a kid.”

 

“Oh, Seiji, they had used untested potions on you that made you hallucinate and prevent any escapes. It’s an obvious sign of your determination and mental strength that you have managed to escape nevertheless.” explained his mother.

 

“I have spoken with the healer, we can take you home in two days, son. Until then one of us will stay with you at all times to prevent any further abductions, Seiji.” Fusaru informed him. “I have already informed your godfathers that you have been found and will need time to recover. They will visit you tomorrow before your Uncle Suoh will travel to his family in France.”

* * *

Kyoya had silently entered the room and snuck into the bed, carefully hugging Seiji, until the 5-year old yawned and cuddled into the soothing embrace of his older brother.

 

“I stay with him, Father. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him.”, promised the solemn 7-year old boy.

 

“Alright, your mother will spend the night, and we will return tomorrow morning. Behave you two. Seiji needs to recover, no nightly excursions. Do you hear me?!”, asked Fusaru.

 

Hai – yes, Father.”, replied both boys solemnly, before Seiji cuddled closer to his older brother. He had always felt safer when Kyoya was nearby. Had his parents been right and he had only dreamed about a different life? It didn’t matter, he had his family and his big brother, there was nothing else that he could wish for.

 

Within minutes Seiji slept peacefully, while Fusaru had send a coded SMS to his co-conspirators _**Mission succeeded, Seiji is once more on our side.**_

* * *

Everything has gone well, nobody would ever learn the truth, and in a few years, Japan would once more dominate the Potions Market without any of those sheeple any wiser. While Fusaru and his allies would do everything so that their children would have a better life. They deserve it, and after getting a copy of Seiji’s medical report, he and his youngest son’s godfathers had agreed. It had been for the best not to stray from their plan. Seiji would be so much happier than if he had returned to his old life.


	3. Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magical world got the news about the deadly attack on the Potions Conference in Tokyo/Japan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is amazing... 4 new chapters edited, as an *early x-mas gift* for our readers... ;3

In the same evening, a news report shocked the Magical world. Only the Japanese Branch of Gringotts knew that the participants of the Potions conference were still alive and well, in their new life and with their new families, but had been sworn into silence, as the families had arranged that the permanently deaged boys and girls would still be able to access their former accounts when they reach their majority.

 

Still, to avoid suspicion, the news report would be sent to all corners of the magical world, and Minister Ito had already approved that the ICW send its own investigators to the crime scene. After all, it was for the best to not prevent any kind of investigation in order to quell any rumours.

 

The truth wouldn’t be able to be discovered by them, as they had successfully covered their tracks, and everyone had sworn a magical oath not to speak about it ever again.

* * *

_**Deathly Fiendfyre attack on Annual Potions conference in Tokyo, Japan on the 15** _ _**th** _ _**March 1980 – no survivors!** _

 

_**Never before had I been more shocked during my whole career. Today we have lost so much, not only the brightest Potions Masters and Mistresses – no, we have lost magical lives that we will never be able to get back.** _

 

_**Nobody can say how it happened, but not even 30 minutes after the conference had started, a Fiendfyre attack killed everyone inside the building. The unidentified attacker had not only been evil enough to cast strong anti-apparition wards around the conference hall, but they even ensured that none of the participants would be able to leave the building alive.** _

 

_**A message had been found – “this is just the beginning, we will eradicate magick until the ICW surrender to us! Such a pity, that you need potions so often in your daily life, and now you will no longer have this easy access to them.”** _

 

_**Among the confirmed victims is also the youngest British Potions Master of the Magical World – Severus Prince-Snape, he had just turned 20 in January and had been looking forward to a prosperous future.** _

 

_**The ICW will not rest until the culprits have been found and justice has taken place. To give us time to mourn and to remember the victims, the ICW has ordered that all Magical countries will be publicly grieving for 2 months; schools and public life will not take place. May you rest in peace and may Merlin take your souls to the afterlife!** _

* * *

Lily Evans-Potter received the news in their home in Godric’s Hollow. The shock about the unexpected brutal death of her ex-best friend caused her to give premature birth to a healthy baby boy in the evening hours of the 15 th  March 1980 – she named him Harry(Harrison) James Severus Potter. Harry after her Father Henry, James for her own husband, and Severus for her late former best friend. Not even her husband had tried to stop her in honouring her former friend like that. Only little Harry was able to cheer her up, as she now belatedly realised that she wouldn’t ever be able to reconcile with Severus ever again.

 

Narcissa Malfoy née Black had also been hit hard by the unexpected tragedy, and birthed a premature, but very healthy baby boy, a few minutes after midnight on the 16 th March 1980, who got named  _ Draconis Lucius Severus Malfoy _ – godparents would be Lady Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Marvolo S. Slytherin-Peverell. Had Severus survived, then he would have been one of the godparents of little Draco, but even though that wasn’t the case, the Malfoys wouldn’t forget their beloved friend and brother, and will do everything to ensure that his memory will be kept alive by the next generation as well.

* * *

Dumbledore was fuming, nothing works – one of his scapegoat families had even birthed the spawn too early and should he be unable to convince them to de-age the brat properly, then he would be forced to choose the Longbottoms – and Augusta would  _ never _ listen to him.

 

To add insult to injury, no Death Eater had been caught, and no raids had taken place for months. Instead, his order had been recognised as a terrorist group, which reduced the number of young fighters immensely.

 

Because of the tragedy, no British Magical citizen was allowed to travel to Japan, except if the wixen was part of the ICW investigation group. Yet, Dumbledore couldn’t believe that the young Potions prodigy was dead. No, something didn’t add up.

 

Even if he had to admit that it would be a perfect way to gain valuable prisoners and to brainwash them for a hidden agenda. Too bad that his own agents hadn’t been there to snatch Severus and bring him back to Dumbledore.

* * *

However, unknown to Dumbledore, Alice had fallen down the stairs and had been brought to St. Mungo’s where the healers decided to use a C-section to save the mother and child. Nobody knew how it had happened, as Alice was used to either holding the railing when she used the stairs or calling for her husband or a house elf to help her up and down.

 

Therefore, the prophecy had lost its power, and the globe with the prophecy destroyed itself during the night, and got removed the next morning, as was usual for the Department of Mysteries.

 

Only on the next day would the old coot be learning about it, and by then it was too late to change it. 

 

And since he still had time to fill, he summoned one of his Japan files, his exquisite tastes had long ago forced him to look for new toys outside of Europe, and Japanese wixen were so delicious. A self-updating file about the Ootori-clan informed him that the family consists of a mother and father, with the father as leader of the clan, and 5 children – 4 of them males, between infancy and adulthood. The two youngest – Kyoya and Seiji make Dumbledore drool, just imagine those two morsels at his mercy.

 

“In a few months a little trip to Tokyo wouldn’t go amiss. And as soon as my spies have found their home, I could use Fawkes for an abduction or two without those fools any wiser.”, chuckled the insane wizard.

* * *

However, the old coot didn’t know that Asian homes of high society had been well protected against any sort of abduction – be it magical or mundane. Seiji had been abducted on the way home, as the kindergarten had gone to celebrate the end of the school year in a local shrine. 

 

The only magical creatures who were allowed to enter their homes are the house elves and the familiars bound to the human servants, bodyguards, and family members. Even if Fawkes flashed to Japan, the phoenix would be spotted, and the date transferred directly to the Ministry and the ICW, which would mean the end of Dumbledore’s career, and a trial in front of the ICW – not that the old coot even knew about it. Not always is ignorance bliss.


End file.
